Echo Recon
Prologue Part 1 "Take the bastard out." Captain Jason Glade said to his squadmate. His fellow sniper fired a silenced shot through the snow and one man fell fifty meters away. "Nice job." Jason remarked. It was extremely cold being in a valley full of snow in Russia. Jason was pretty sure they had been freezing their asses out here for two hours. He and his squadmate, Sergeant Eric Johnson, had parachuted from the sky and on top of the mountain behind them and climbed all the way down with their gear. A bad move to jump out early from the plane. Their mission was to get to the Russian war factory across the valley and blow it to hell with their backpacks full of C4. It was just the two of them against nearly one-hundred fifty soldiers and workers. It didn't seem really fair for the Russians. They were pitted against the infamous Echo Recon, the two man squad with kill counts beyond hundreds. Jason had been in service to the S.A.S. for seven years and Eric had four years of service. The two had been working in Russia for some time trying to get behind enemy lines and wreak havoc to high value targets. Seemed like a "milk run" to Jason. He held his suppressed ACR and slowly walked toward the war factory with Eric and his M21 EBR trailing behind him. "Five targets twenty meters, two to the left and three to the right." Jason warned Eric through their COM channel. "I'll take the three on the right and you take the two on the left." Jason commanded. "Alright, in position." Eric said. "Kill them on my mark." Jason said. Both crouched down, readied their weapons, and aimed. "Mark." said Jason in a calm voice. Five silent bullets soared through the air and five bodies fell to the ground. Jason and Eric walked over to the shot men and made sure they were dead. All five had bullets holes in their heads. That was expected. Jason and Eric were some of the best shooters in the S.A.S. and they knew it. The five poor Russians never knew they were there. Good, they were seemed like ghosts in their ghillie suits. Weapons in hand, the duo moved forward nearer to the factory. They moved carefully, making sure they were undetectable. "Okay we've been out here for so long, I think I'm going to get frostbite." Eric commented. "Cut the chatter for now Sergeant." replied Jason. "Yes sir." Eric said. "The war factory is two-hundred meters away, we're almost there." Jason noted over the COM. "Roger." Eric said. They were still walking until two guards and a guard dog were dead ahead. "Permission to eliminate the targets, sir?" Eric asked. "Permission granted." replied Jason. Eric slung his M21 EBR and exchanged it for a silenced USP. 45. With complete concentration, he shot all three enemies before the dog could pick up their scents. "Nice." Jason complimented. They moved even farther passing the dead bodies of the Russian personnel. Finally, the factory was in sight. Jason saw Eric scanning the perimeter of the war factory with his scope on his M21 EBR. Good, Jason didn't even have to tell him. "Ten tangos overall, two jeeps, and two guard towers with mounted turrets." Eric reported. "Noted." Jason replied. Prologue Part 2 "Well, how is this going to work out?" asked Eric. Jason thought for a moment. "Alright, I got a plan.You cover me while I sneak into the factory, making sure I don't get caught. When you have an opening, you meet me inside while I cover you. Then we set the charges, sneak out, and give a good "fuck you" to this factory." he said after a a couple of seconds. "Okay, let me get into position and you can move." Eric said. "Roger." Jason replied. Category:FanFiction